1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two piece paperboard package that houses a unit dose product on an internal slide card within an outer paperboard shell. This package may have one or more internal or external lock(s) that prevent the slide card from being pulled out without triggering some type of lock release mechanism. This package is focused around providing a child resistant, senior-friendly unit dose package that can be opened and closed numerous times and then finally disposed of.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the tablet dispenser art to employ a container which comprises the housing having an opening in its top wall and a drawer which slidably sits in the housing. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,291 ('291) to L. C. Sledge, entitled "Tablet Dispenser". While the '291 reference employs a locking feature, the locking feature for the package relies on the lock forming an upward button which, when the drawer is closed, extends up through the opening into the wall of the housing. Also, it must be pointed out that the button may be pushed when it is in the relief zone. The relief zone is used to stop the slide drawer from being pulled out. By having this option, the user may choose to disable the child resistant feature of the '291 reference prematurely by pushing the button to release the drawer from the outer shell. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if such a button assembly could be eliminated.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a unit dose packaging system which is able to dispense medications and which at least equals the child resistant characteristics of the known dispensers, but which at the same time eliminates the use of the button release mechanism.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.